GLaDOS and Wheatley
by ThePortalPony
Summary: GLaDOS and Wheatley are locked out of Aperture...they soon venture into the forest..and discover a secret love for one enother
1. The lockdown

GLaDOS opened her eyes._Im insane..i must of blown a circuit or something..I-im kissing the moron._ Her lips where pressed against moment may have been one of her worst but..it was also a moment of pure bliss.

_Last night_

"GLaDOS wait!"yelled Wheatley stumbling after the android that he adored much more than he should.

"Oh Wheatley just GO AWAY!"she screeched throwing her arms up as she stormed down the hallway.

"But GLaDOS!"he whined as he followed her.

GLaDOS continued to walk she turned and entered her chamber heading for the elevator,she needed fresh Wheatley catching up she ran and dove into the breathed a sigh of relief as in began to rise.

Wheatley ran into the room already noticing the elevator rising.

The door flung open and GLaDOS strolled out the air blowing her hair breathed in the scent of the outside a crash made her was lying sprawled out on the floor and the door was-...The door's rushed over tugging at the handel."NO NO NO"she spun round facing the little moron "YOU!...youve gone and LOCKED US OUT!"she screeched.

Wheatley stood he stared at her trying not to flinch as he returned her gaze."IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"he growled "HOW DARE you! YELL AT ME! MORON"she screeched."I AM NOT A MORON"he yelled back turned facing the wheat field.

Wheatley leaped at GLaDOS pinning her grinned feeling powerfull once struggled underneath him as he was stronger than her."Let go off me you idiot!"she growled."Say it! say im not a moron!"he growled."Fine...your not a moron"she jumped up "Thats better!".

Wheatley fell to the ground he tasted then stood rubbing his cheek where GLaDOS' fist collided with his cheek."Ok..i might have deserved that" he groaned."Might!"she growled then sighed."Im gunna wait until someone comes along"she growled then plonked herself on the dusty earth.

Wheatley sighed "GLaDOS waiting isnt gunna get us anywhere"he stared at her.

GLaDOS stared at him "Ok then your plan?"she faced him."Exploring".

"Oh ok then"she sniffed pushing him to the floor then walking into the wheat."Keep up"

Wheatley stumbled after her catching up."So where were you planing on going?"she asked not facing him.

Wheatley noticed the sun it was getting looked around spotting a forest."Lets head for that!"he yelled pointing towards the sighed and headed towards it Wheatley running after her.

"Keep up Moron" ".!"


	2. The Kiss and the Bird

GLaDOS stormed off heading towards the adjusting his glasses as he ran,tripping finnaly reached the tree's taking a step into the earthy looked around then up."Bloody hell this place is huge!"he gasped.

GLaDOS sighed then walked on."GLaDOS wait we need to stick together if we are gunna get out of this!"he yelled running after her.

GLaDOS took no notice she continued to walk when something above her caught her eye.

"BIRD BIRD KILL IT!"she screeched turning in five diffrent direction's then finnaly running left.

Wheatley followed and found she had curled herself up in a small cave,a fox den chucked _he_ had been the one to give her this fear."GLaDOS get up its gone"he smiled passing his hand out.

GLaDOS smacked it away.

"No! i can hear them...mocking me"she clutched her knees curling into a smaller ball.

"Well ok then"chuckled Wheatley standing.

They would have to camp began to rub to stick's together trying to set the pile of twigs he found alight.

GLaDOS crawled out "What are you doing,Moron?"she asked.

Wheatley sighed "not a moron..and im trying to make a fire"he breathed.

GLaDOS sat next to him "here give me your glasses"without waiting for an awnser she snatched them off his face.

"HEY! i need those!"Wheatley protested.

GLaDOS lifted them up catching the last of the sun's ray's through the glass setting the twig's alight.

Wheatley took his glasses back "ah..yes... i knew that would work"he smiled.

The sun was dissapering fast.

GLaDOS broke the silence."What's space like?"she asked.

"Oh you know...cold...empty boring...i have no idea where that Space AI is he drifted off ages ago"smiled Wheatley.

"Ah…I…never got a chance to say this properly. I'm sorry. About putting you into a potato," he suddenly said, avoiding her eyes. Glados blinked, taken aback at his random apology.  
>"Oh. I…okay," she responded clumsily, certainly nowhere near ready to brush it off and forget about it. She yawned, stretching out beside the fire. Maybe if she rested, she'd wake up in Aperture. Testing would commence as usual, and nothing strange would happen. This would all be just a nightmare…<p>

GLaDOS awoke to the worst sound...Chirping birds she groaned. She tried to sit up.  
>"What the hell?" she asked aloud in confusion. The moron. He was just short of laying on top of her, his head rested on her shoulder and one arm strewn across her stomach. He snored lightly, still sound asleep. Glados blushed, scooting out from underneath him.<br>"Wheatley! Wake up!" she cried, and he awoke with a start.  
>"Ah! Wh…huh?" he muttered, and suddenly noticed where he was. He sat up in perplexity, running a hand through his hair.<br>"How did you end up next to me?" he questioned sleepily. GLaDOS scoffed.  
>"Me? You were the one spooning with me when I woke up!" she retorted, pointing as accusing finger at him. Wheatley gave her a sheepish grin, turning red.<br>"Oh, I was, was I? I don't remember doing that…but alright!" he said, and by his tone she could tell he was being honest. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how the hell they'd ended up that way.  
>"Shut up. We need to start walking. I want to get out of here as fast as possible," GLaDOS remarked, standing up and kicking soil over the remaining embers that was their fire. The sooner she was away from the trees, the sooner she was away from the birds. Wheatley yawned, stretching his arms over his head.<br>"Must we start now?" he inquired. GLaDOS didn't reply, but rather just started out, expecting that he would follow.  
>"Alright, I get it. Wait up!" he called, running after her. He caught up, and after a moment, subtly tried to take her hand. She smacked him away.<br>"What the hell is your problem? Cut it out!" she growled. Wheatley seemed hurt, though he put on a sly smile.  
>"What? Technically, you know, we did sleep together…" he tested, chuckling. GLaDOS turned and shoved him with both hands; he lurched back and stumbled into a tree trunk.<br>"Ow!" he complained, recovering his balance.  
>"We did NOT sleep together! At least not the way you're portraying it! You moron, I don't even think you're taking our situation seriously!" she snapped.<br>"No, no I am! Trying to lighten the mood here, is all. I thought you'd have a sense of humor, like most people…" he grumbled, and she glowered.  
>"Just stop talking!" she exclaimed, going on ahead and leaving him to face-palm. Stupid, she still thinks you're a moron! He thought bitterly to himself. Wait, why does that matter to you? She's cold as bloody ice. But she's beautiful. She'll never open up to you. But maybe if I soften her up…Then you'll what? You'll fall in love? he pondered, mockingly to himself, and frowned, surprising himself.<br>"Why is this even crossing my mind? You don't like her, she doesn't like you. For God's sake, Wheatley! This surface world has made you bloody mad," he murmured to himself, beginning to walk again.

"GLaDOS! Wait up, please!" he called, waving in her direction. She turned and frowned. Still peering over her shoulder, she began to scold him again.  
>"Why don't you do what you wanted all along? Just go. Go find whatever it is you're looking f…!" she started to rant, and was interrupted by a gasp as the ground seemed to suddenly vanish from underneath her. Looking back at Wheatley, she hadn't seen the steep-sloped hill in front of her. She shrieked as she went head-over-heels down the cursed cliff, landing in the grass at the bottom with a thud. She lay for a moment, dizzy and confused.<br>"I fucking hate the surface world. I hate it SO much!" she shouted in frustration. She thought she heard the moron calling her name…I must've hit my head too hard, she thought, and groaned in pain.  
>"GLaDOS" nope. He was up there, peering over the hilltop.<br>"Are you alright?" Wheatley called with a hint of concern in his voice. Glados coughed in the midst of the dust tossed up by her fall, keeping her eyes closed until her head stopped spinning. She could hear Wheatley making his way clumsily down the slope.  
>"I…I think so," she replied in a grumble, carefully picking herself up into a sitting position.<br>"That was some fall," Wheatley was saying as he reached her and outstretched a hand. A bit reluctantly she accepted, though as she stood an excruciating pain tore through her right ankle. She collapsed back onto the ground, nearly pulling Wheatley down with her, and shut her eyes tight until the pain began to fade.  
>"What's wrong? Come on now, let's go," Wheatley prompted, though GLaDOS refused to stand.<br>"It's my ankle, damn it! I don't think I can walk!" she explained in irritation.  
>"Are you sure? Let me find a stick or something you can lean on…ah!" Wheatley said, glancing around and spotting a fallen tree limb. It fit snugly in his fist and would make a perfect walking-stick.<br>"Let's try this," he remarked, handing GLaDOS the branch and placing one hand under her arm and around her back for support as he helped her to stand. She seemed to be alright, but when he began to loosen his grip on her she started to fall again.  
>"…Careful! Careful…this isn't going to work," he realized, easing her to the ground. GLaDOS shook her head.<br>"I can't put weight on it," she muttered, frustrated and pained tears welling up in her eyes. Wheatley nodded pensively, and suddenly stooped down.  
>"What are you-!" GLaDOS began, taken by surprise as he slipped one arm under her own and across her back, just below her shoulders, and the other under her knees. With just a bit of effort he lifted her up from the ground and settled her bridal-style into his arms. He was stronger than she had originally thought, though he didn't look it.<br>"I'm just going to have to carry you," Wheatley concluded. GLaDOS, still wide-eyed, absentmindedly nodded. Her heart thumped loudly. He was gentle, too…she couldn't remember the last time she had been held like this. Had she ever been held by anyone? She'd always been so cold towards others that had tried; his touch felt like flames upon her icy exterior.  
>"You know, I never noticed that a girl's skin was so soft," Wheatley commented cheerfully, causing her to blush a heated red.<br>"Shut up. Just start walking. And don't you DARE drop me," Glados muttered miserably, leaning her head against his chest. Th-thump. Th-thump. She could hear his heartbeat.  
>"I'm not going to drop you," Wheatley replied with a chuckle, giving her a brief squeeze. GLaDOS sighed. To think she had to rely on him now…if she ever did get back to Aperture, she'd never hear the end of it…<p>

"It's getting darker…we should stop for the night. I'm going to put you down, alright?" Wheatley was saying, gently setting GLaDOS down on the ground up against a tree trunk. Since the sun had already set, they had no way of making a fire.  
>"It's so cold," GLaDOS whispered in irritation, curled up with her arms around her knees. She silently cursed the annoying, fluctuating human weather. Wheatley moved towards her, and for a moment she felt defensive as he cautiously touched her shoulder. When she didn't protest, he slid his arm around her and pulled her closer.<br>"What are you doing?" she questioned halfheartedly, not particularly caring for his reason but secretly savoring his warmth.  
>"Keeping you warm, love," he replied casually, and for the first time she didn't feel the need to remind him she didn't wish to be called that. She's a million degrees, he thought affectionately, caressing her back where he held her and resting his chin upon her head. Could it be that she's not so cold as I thought? he wondered. GLaDOS flinched slightly at his movement, but still didn't pull away.<br>"This hasn't been so bad, you know…having you around," Wheatley suddenly admitted, much to GLaDOS' surprise. Oh God, please don't fall in love, she thought, unsure of whether it was meant for Wheatley or herself as he took her hand.  
>"You're showing affection towards me. Why?" she stated, coming right out with it and causing Wheatley to blush. He hesitated, and she felt his shoulders move in a shrug.<br>"Why not? I…I like you," he replied simply, this time making Glados blush a bright red. She turned to glance up at him, meeting his gaze. She could practically hear her own heart thumping inside her chest. Without a second thought, she tilted her head towards him…in turn he leaned in, his eyes closed. Is…is this actually happening? I must be out of my fucking mind! GLaDOS thought, and, placing her hand gently on his face, met his lips. He kissed her lovingly, running a hand along her back and taking her waist with the other. She…she's kissing me! I can't believe this…oh, God, I think I'm falling in love with her! Wheatley was thinking to himself, holding her close as she ran a hand through his hair. The way she moved her lips against his…pure bliss, full of passion and holding them both in a moment that seemed eternal. When they finally pulled away for air, GLaDOS smiled. Actually smiled at Wheatley, his eyes full of affection and longing, before pulling him in for another kiss.

_I'm corrupt. I'm insane. I'm kissing Wheatley…and I'm falling for him._


End file.
